Deadly Divine
by DescribeTheNight
Summary: What happens when you are cursed in your sleep? Darkness is you as you are Darkness. What happens when power cannot escape from you? The 'being' inside you- The 'being' being Hell itself. Here lies the story of His Majesty's wicked throne. DARK.
1. Realization

**Hello readers! I'm back. I'm truly sorry for the wait but hey I'm back with a new story :D**

 **Don't worry, no matter what they say is still on and going, I just don't have the time to sit and write it down. I'll finish it, I promise!**

 **So while I am preparing for my finals, I thought you guys might have died from starvation of stories, so merciful me decided to speed write one for you.**

 **You are special, I stand correct on that fact.**

 **Yes this is a series. If you want more, simply review down below. let me know what you guys think of?**

 **Who knows? Sometimes the reader's imaginations overpowers the author**.

* * *

Deep sleep.

He turned to his side, a groan left his mouth.

" _Hmm…"_ it chuckled. _"It will do."_

* * *

I am Kurosaki Ichigo. I am 17. I am sleeping. I can feel it. But what is this I am hugging? It should be my pillow. So why is it starting to feel hot?

Hot.

Hot.

Hot.

I can't stand it. It's too hot.

I should open my eyes.

I am opening them.

Why is there white hair? Who is this?

" _Ichigo…yes?"_ The voice is echoing.

"Who are you?" As I am saying this, my vision fades.

* * *

I woke up. "What is happening?" I asked myself. I was the third party, looking at my sleeping self.

The white hair, I've seen it before.

No, to be exact, it's there every night.

But it isn't a ghost, I've seen thousands of those.

It wasn't translucent, it had a heart in its place. I knew, because a ghost had a void in where its heart should be, but it hadn't. Its chest was whole.

That was the strange part. What was he?

" _Ichigo…yes?"_

" _Ichigo…yes?"_

" _Ichigo…yes?"_

I looked at my pillow. Dumb thing to do, but it was possessed a moment ago. "Who are you?"

" _Who am I?"_

"You should guess. Here's a hint, I am everywhere right now."

"Air?"

" _No."_

"Night?"

" _No."_

"Are you a spirit?"

" _That was the worst answer you had given me so far."_

"You are darkness."

" _Excellent."_

A white form began to form out of thin air. _"I am indeed darkness."_

"Why are you here?"

" _I want to be one with you."_

The form cleared in wisps of smoke. "You want to be one with me?" It was only instinct that I looked away, and coincidentally at my clock.

It was 4 in the morning.

It is darkest before dawn.

" _Ichigo… Is worthy of becoming one with me."_

"Stop it."

I switched the lights on. "As much as I forgive that mad spirit, waking people up at 4 isn't a very nice thing to do."

" _Mad… spirit?"_

" _I was going to give you a day to think about it, guess I was a fool."_

My mind began to wander. I am the third party again.

I'm screaming and scratching my eyes. I was trying to scoop my eyes out with my fingers.

"GET OUT OF ME!"

My eyes started rolling back into my head. It hurts. The pain is too much for me to bear.

"STAY STRONG COME ON!"

I could only cheer myself on. No one was watching. No one was listening. No one was bothering. I was alone.

Alone in what I could only imagine is my hell right now.

Darkness wasn't stopping.

Sheer cries filled my eardrums. This is what I sounded like if I was in an asylum. This was what I could be. My heart began to pound so fast I could feel it breaking down. What was happening to me? Why am I doing this? I was scared.

My fingers began to twist in unusual directions. Not towards my palm, but towards the back of my hand. I can't look. It disgusts me. I disgust myself. I could feel the bones cracking, breaking. "ICHIGO!" I screamed at the other me, as useless as it can be. "WAKE UP!" My throat was nothing but a hole. Thick, gooey, crimson gore was escaping both my throat and my mouth.

My neck split into half, vaguely attached to my skin, unwilling to fall of my body.

Too violent, too disgusting to see.

"DARKNESS STOP IT!" I screamed. But what was the use, it wasn't stopping. I was positive that darkness couldn't care less.

My limbs started to rip itself of my body, dragging along flesh and leaving fireworks of blood splattering everywhere.

I fell.

I was crying. I was on the floor in my own blood, to be presumed way off the bother of dead and the undead.

I am crying. What was left of me was no longer recognised as a human, much less than a living being.

I was nothing. Just pounds upon pounds of flesh and blood and organs.

Stop.

Just stop.

"I'll become one with you."

"Just stop."

His presence loomed over me. I could tell. Same height, same body, same face, same hair. He raised his head, letting me see his eyes for some strange reason.

Black, with a yellow ring in the middle. Glowing in utter darkness.

"What are you?"

" _I am you."_

He vanished again, this time leaving with a wicked, filed tooth smile.

" _As you are me."_


	2. Power

I spent the last two hours staring at blank space. It felt the same. I felt the same. It felt like nothing changed. I was okay.  
But I couldn't get it out of my head. This body, two hours ago, was limbless, eyeless, covered in bruises and scars and blood. And yet now, there wasn't even a scar visible.  
Who was he?  
What was he?  
And why did he come for me?  
It felt like a nightmare. If I wake up, everything before would go away.  
" I feel melancholic." I said to the space.  
" Ichi-nii! Wake up!"  
I was awake two hours ago. I am awake two hours later.  
" Ok."  
I got up and started to walk towards the door, to the bathroom, to a mirror placed upon a sink that I do not wish to see.  
I'm going to do this quick, I'm not going to look at the mirror.  
Hell must have damned me.  
I couldn't blame anyone, not even myself. It was instinct, it was what every single human on Earth would had done.  
As I looked into the mirror, I didn't see me.  
No orange hair,  
No brown eyes,  
No,  
Nothing.

 _"Hello..."_ it smirked.  
His face appeared in the mirror.  
" Why are you here?"  
 _" Foolish..."_ He turned away and made a face before returning to meet mine. _" I am you, you know that."  
_ " No, I don't."  
 _" What?"_ Its voice turned cold, piercing cold.  
 _" You dare lie... To me?"_

Wrong move... What do I do now?  
Speak. Explain to him.  
Close my eyes. Zoom out.  
The door lock. Run.  
I like option three.

I sprinted away from the bathroom. As I step out, the hallway shifted into an utter black void. " _You... Can't escape."_ It, he, whatever it is, smiled. "You are insane." I shouted.  
 _" I suppose... yes."_  
Just two hours ago, it was dark.  
I was scared, I never felt immobilized before.  
" Stop it."  
 _" Well, to be honest with you... You can't stop darkness."  
_ "Leave me alone!"  
 _"A wish not wise. I wouldn't stay alone in a void if I was you."_

" _You're not willing."  
_ "I thought you never noticed." I looked at him in disgust.

He looked awful. Black swirls covering his body like tattoos, but the darkness shifted every second. One second it was on his neck, the next it swirled over his forearm. Wicked smile. Illogical colours of eyes. Long white hair that was slightly spiky. I guess he wasn't naked, given the fact that he was wearing something like a long loincloth that reached his ankles, black in colour, as usual. That was the worst part, his feet. It wasn't what I would call feet. It was like a dinosaur that ran. That was his feet, five sharp nail like claws, and another protruding from the back of his ankle.  
Disgusting.

"Look at yourself." A wave of metallic substance splashed before me. I looked down.  
Sweat trickled my face.  
What am I?  
I don't look like me at all.  
I look like him.  
The only difference is, my hair was orange, my feet was normal, and I had filed teeth running along one side of my mouth to my jaw joint.  
 _" You are me. Yet you won't accept the fact that we are linked. Don't you get it? We are together. We are one."_

" No we're not! Stop it will you? I'm not playing any I-am-you-presto-you-are-me games anymore! You lost your mind or something?  
 _"I can see you lost yours."_  
"I hate you."  
 _"I can see that too."_

"I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?"  
 _"Darkness."_  
"What am I?"  
 _"Human."_  
"So what is linked between us?"  
 _"Power."_

I could swear-to-god punched him. He didn't technically answer my question, but opened up a rip into space of infinite, new questions.  
My brain's had enough of torture for a day.  
 _"Are you confused?"  
_ "Might be a miracle if I wasn't."  
He sighed.  
I could hear him chanting.  
Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool.

"What power?"  
 _"You don't see it. But you have it."  
_ "What. Is. My. Power?" I said sternly this time.  
 _"I am afraid I can't answer your question."  
_ "So you don't know my powers?"  
"Then why did you do this to me?"  
 _"I believe the term 'do this' is incorrect. I simply cursed you."_

It wasn't until now I realized there was saltwater streaming down my face. Crying.  
I hate crying. I've cried too much today.

Cursed, for no reason logically acceptable.  
Cursed, for the sake of its fun.  
Cursed, and a curse that could never be reversed.  
I knelt down. My long hair that wasn't there covered my face.

I want to scream.  
I want to shout.  
Cursed.  
Cursed.

I want to hold onto something. Something living. I want to squeeze the life out of that something.  
I want to kill.  
I want eternal damnation.  
I want darkness to die.  
I want everything to die.  
Unfairness.  
Unfair.


	3. Alone

I let myself drift through time, lying in nothingness. Darkness decided to leave, which I thought was sane of him. I let myself wander, through my thoughts, my sane mind.

"Who am I?"

Why do I keep asking myself this?

It was such a simple question. The answer need no second thoughts.

"Who am I now?"

Why am I asking myself this?

I lifted my right hand

I am the only colour here.

I am the only one here.

Technically, I am not here at all. Everything is made out of 99.999% atoms and so, everything I have and everything in this world…

Is a speck of nothingness.

"Am I just speaking science?" I asked myself.

"Yes you are!" I shouted back.

I might become insane if I was in this for long.

* * *

" _I won't hand him to you!"_

"I want him. He's beautiful."

" _And he's mine!"_

"Don't be so stubborn, Darkness. We can share."

" _And what if I say no?"_

"Tsk. Daddy's boy."

" _Am not. You were the one."_

"I was not. Father loved Darkness."

" _But he loved Wrath more."_

* * *

I must have overheard some kind of conversation between Darkness and another 'it' it.

I mean, I'm not surprised. It felt normal.

As normal as abnormal could ever be.

I tried to speak to the void, calmly.

"Say, Darkness… How long am I supposed to be here?"

He materialized out of nowhere.

" _As long as I wanted you to."_ His face was scrunched, like the conversation was just moments ago.

"Let me inform you that I have school."

He let out a laugh, a failure at trying to hide it.

"Mid-term exams are coming."

He laughed even more.

" _I never knew you were funny."_

"And I never knew about Wrath."

As fast as it was, his sincere I-just-laughed smile was washed away by a face of anger.

" _What did you say?"_

"Wrath."

"You know what? It'll be better if you just send me back to my own place."

" _Nononononono, tell me what happened."_

"I was talking, that's what happened."

" _Tell me!"_ He roared.

"I just heard you and Wrath fighting about me!"

"He wants me, doesn't he?"

" _Why is it so hard for me to get something nice that belongs just to me?"_

"Maybe it was your fate to never get the things that you want."

He stared at me. The ring in his eyes glowing brighter.

A burn covered the left side of my face.

He slapped me.

And I was left stunned.

" _You don't know what it's like being darkness than being in darkness. You drift yourself all the way into insanity."_

He sat down, away from the stunned orange-haired man.

"So… w-what's your plan?"

" _Nothing."_

"I need a plan. I want to go home."

" _There's no plan! Just."_ He shouted.

" _Just stay at home with me."_ Whispering, he replied.

I was left speechless.

Home…

I never even thought if Darkness had a home.

"So… I'm skipping school today?"

" _Yeah."_

" _I'll zap you back if you want."_

"Nah." I waved his offer away.

"You can give me a nickname too. Darkness isn't a very pleasing name."

"And if I give you one, you'll go to school with me?"

" _What?"_

"Shiro."

" _Shiro?"_ He stood up and walked towards me.

" _Bad pun"_

Another slap across my beautiful face.

" _I am in no interest to attend a school for mortals and of mortals."_

"Fine."

" _Home?"_

"Home."

* * *

"Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Wrath!"

So there are other abominations like Darkness here.

So Darkness belonged to a family. A father, 4 children.

Hell.

Death.

Sin.

Wrath.

Darkness.

So Darkness has a home.

This was the third brother standing before me. Wrath, his name. He was a tad bit taller. The ring in his eyes a solid red. His hair was a frosty white with the ends a fiery red. He had this two weird strips of red that ran from the back of his cheekbones to a thin fine line below his eyes. He had fangs, which made him look like a mythological fire truck red mountain lion of some sort. He wore a long collared red kimono over the loincloth.

I stared at Wrath. He stared at me. Suddenly, he pouted.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

" _I suppose we're not."_ Darkness started dragging me pass Wrath, along a black hallway.

I don't mind him dragging me. I think of it as some wonderful sort of superbeneficial privilege. I mean, I don't even have to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked after the dragging continued for 15 minutes. It started to make me wander if Darkness was bad at directions.

" _To Hell."_

"Hell?" I spat my saliva everywhere. I started to escape frantically.

I don't want to go to Hell.

"Why am I going to Hell? What did I do wrong?" I shouted. I needed a saviour right now.

Darkness stopped, poised me up so I didn't fall down, and slapped me again

" _You are stupid. That is what I believe is wrong."_

"You're stupid- Well, fine."

I didn't want another slap.

He slapped me anyway.

" _Hell is my Father."_

Oh! So that's why…

Wait.

I'm going to meet with Hell?

We reached a huge, wide, titanic Oakwood door, at last. There were skulls as knobs. The wood was so dark, it looked polished ashen-black. Chains entangled with thorny brambles lined the doors as well as draping over it.

This must be the entrance, then.

Darkness pushed one side of the door open and immediately knelt down.

" _Father, I have arrived. I have something that-"_

Bring him in.

Darkness stepped away from the entrance and brought me in.

Son of Man.

"Yes."

Hell's voice. Cold, piercing, loud, powerful. Aged like fine wine.

I am aware of Darkness's fond for you. You have great power that I see in fact, is limitless. I believe that Darkness brought you here to request for your permission to join his Harem. Is that correct, Darkness?"

" _Yes, Father."_

Indeed. Now, will you accept Darkness's request, son of Man? Will you welcome whatever he does to you, and welcome his place of living? Are you willing to become one with him, and lend him your power for whenever he is in need? Do you accept the circumstances placed upon you, should you never return to your place of living, on Earth?

"I do not agree with the circumstances placed upon me and therefore, I shall request to negotiate with His Majesty."

Very well, what would you like to change?

"I wish that I could continue the life I had before on Earth. I wish that this form I am in now will only be formed when I am needed in this place. And if it was necessary, I would only share both the power I know none of and my body with Darkness. I also wish that when Darkness is using me for my power that I remain conscious and alert to whatever is happening then. I do also wish that I will know whether Darkness is using my powers for justice or for damnation. That is all, His Majesty."

Hell was silent now.

Darkness looked at me. I didn't look at him. I had my rights, no doubt. I couldn't just be kidnapped and realized that I was cursed and left in a void to rot and having the whole Darkness-wants-me0for-my-magical-unicorn-powers-thing-a-magiggy. I want to have a normal life, as normal as it could be, in this case.

Son of Man.

"Yes"

I have thought over your requests. I believe that you have said rights, and that your wish and requests will be granted and approved. After all, my sons are willing to do anything to get what they wished for. But this I may alert you first, whether or not Darkness shall use your powers for justice or the other… that is up to you. You have the power to control the outcome, and I hope you are wise with the power you have. That is all, you may leave.

"Thank you."

" _We shall leave then, Father. Farewell."_

Darkness shut the door and took one sharp exhale.

"What's wrong?" I turned towards him.

He looked at me _. "You are one smooth motherfucker."_


	4. Hurt

Warning: mature content. Gay content.

you have been warned. Click away if you wish not to see the contents above. I'm talking to you, rebel. Click the world away from my baby.

to those who are, still standing strong, do enjoy! Write a review if you wish to see more. More could be anything you wish for, my kings and queens.

after all, I exist to grant your desires.

* * *

Chapter 4

" I don't understand why I should be in your Harem."

 _" Why not?"_

" Darkness... I'm not your branded prostitute."

 _" I never said you were."_

" So why?"

 _" That is the only way I can get you here with Father's approval."_

* * *

 _\- Death, I sense something wrong with Darkness.-_

" What is it, Father, that I may help you with?"

\- _No. I see no mind to pay attention to it. It might just be a trivial matter.-_

" But Father, your senses are never wrong."

 _\- Quite the flattery, Death. I am aging, you can see that.-_

" But aged like fine wine you are, Father."

 _\- The contrary. I believe that I will not be able to rule this realm for long. Soon, Death. It would be any time now.-_

" Rest assure, Father. I will lengthen your time."

 _\- No, Death. I wish to rest naturally. I do not wish to lengthen the date of my going. Do you understand, Death?-_

" Yes, Father."

 _\- Very well. And when that time comes when I am gone, I want you to take my place. You will be the next Hell. You understand the burden, Death?-_

" I do. I accept my role. Thank you, Father. I will not disappoint you."

* * *

I think Darkness didn't mind destroying everything he has. I mean, you open the doors with your hands, don't you? He rained black fire on them. The doors were gone, reduced to ashes and dust.

I stared blankly at him.

" So... what happens to the doors?"

 _" I don't know."_

Note to self : in Hell, one must not care about anything.

 _" This is my room. This is where you sleep with me."_

" I don't want to sleep with you, pervert."

 _" Watch your mouth."_

" Fine."

 _" Wrath wants you, you know that, yes?"_

" Yes."

 _" And so I can't let you out of my sight."_

" I just did." I moved behind him.

 _" Discipline yourself or I'll discipline you."_

" Fine."

 _" You won't leave me and you'll tell me everything that you're doing, deal?"_

" Why are there so many contracts in this?"

 _" Because I want to make sure that you belong to me and only me."_

" Fine but I'm not sleeping with you."

Darkness did this sort of fist to the forehead, instead of a facepalm.

 _" Just listen, okay? Wrath is here, he wants you. You can't leave me because if you do then I will set fire raining down on the whole universe. And if Wrath gets you, you become his test subject, a human pin cushion, whatever he feels like to torture you into nothing at all."_

 _" Is that who you'd rather be with? A sadist instead of me?"_

" What about Sin... or Death?"

 _" What about me? How about me? Why not me?!"_

" Shiro?..."

 _" I AM NOT! I AM DARKNESS, FOURTH SON OF HELL. I AM EVERYWHERE. I AM ALMIGHTY-"_

 _" I am void, I am filth, I am unwanted, I am nothingness."_

Okay...

Mood swings, common among Darkness.

* * *

" Shiro?"

 _" Your Shiro does not exist."_

" I am your pawn. I am aware of that. So do anything you want with me. I'll gladly accept my fate."

 _" Choose your words wisely, anything could mean utterly anything I want you to be, anything I could make you do."_

" I will do anything."

 _" Come nearer."_

I neared in, cold sweat beaded my face. I was starting to regret what I said. I wonder if I can get away somehow…

 _" Nearer."_

He was impatient.

Its okay, I mean, he was just going to slap me right? I gave myself a pat in the back, laughing awkwardly.

Sure, what could be wrong?

He isn't gay, he claimed it so well.

He doesn't lie... right?

 _" Nearer."_ He frowned.

 _" Do you want me to make it clear to you, whackjob? I want you to kiss me."_

He made it look normal. Oh so normal. Its not like I'm losing my first kiss. To a boy.

"Kiss you?" I stumbled backward.

He moved towards me, his hand covering my mouth. _" Why? Are you afraid... Ichigo...?"_

I nodded my head vigorously.

Nope. Nope. Nope. I'm outta here. Nope.

You can't pay me to kiss him, ever.

He leaned in.

When his nose almost touched mine, I yanked his hand away. Too late.

His lip touched mine.

"Nnh...!"

If I looked like anything, I would look like a tomato with steam gushing out from the sides. His hair fell on my face.

He smelled so nice I managed to cool myself down.

 _" Do you like it?"_ He bit his lip and smirked at me.

" Are you crazy? You expect me to like that?"

 _" Are you not satisfied? Then lay back. I will try again. This time, resistance is futile."_ He leaned in again, this time pushing my shoulders down.

Now that I think about it, either way, he would've kissed me again.

Something inside me was churning. He's skilled at this. I felt my cheeks burn. Why am I thinking about this?

" Nghhh..."

" Hah... ah!"

" No... more..."

 _" Shut up. I'm in control. I'll make you want me."_

 _" Are you that turned on, just by kisses?"_ He licked his lips.

I lay there panting. I don't know. I don't have an answer. I don't know, I don't understand what it should be like. It feels good. I know its bad.

So why do I want more?

" I... don't know."

 _" Hmm? You don't know?"_

" Just stop."

 _" Are you tired?"_

I nodded weakly.

We both sighed.

 _" You're no fun."_

I didn't really bothered to listen. I knew it was turning midnight... a little too fast for me to notice. Darkness had a clock and it showed 11:32.

What did I do all day? Did I spend that much time in the void?

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift away. Not too long after, I slept.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, drained and dead. I tried to wake Darkness up with my eyes closed.

" Darkness, Shiro...? Wake up."

" Wake up." I tried rocking the body.

" Wake up!" I slapped the body, all with my eyes closed.

" You know what? Fine, some of us have better things to do than lay in bed all day."

I jumped out of bed, then realize I don't know where the bathroom is.

And that darkness had long left the room.

So the body I've been rocking and slapping was a pillow.

And I was talking to air.

" Darkness!" I shouted.

" Where in hell is your bathroom?"

Technically, I'm not swearing.

'sir-'

I jumped back a little, almost fainting from shock.

Nobody except Darkness inhabits this place... right?

'sir, I am Lord Darkness's butler, butler Caine.'

" Oh. Where's Darkness?"

'I am gravely sorry for disappointing you, kind sir but Lord Darkness ordered me to accompany you as he is busy with work in hand.'

" Well, okay. Where's the bathroom."

'on your right sir, I will lead you.'

'what would you prefer me to refer you as, sir?'

" Kurosaki will do."

'sir Kurosaki, I will now lead you to your destination.'

So after I spent 30 minutes trying to understand how to operate a faucet without it spilling blood and green moss for some reason, I got out of the bathroom with a clean face.

" Where is Darkness? I have to see him."

'it wouldn't be wise to interrupt Lord Darkness when he is working.'

" I demand to."

'as you wish, sir.'

* * *

We continued through spiral stairs after spiral stairs, a corridor decorated in gooey black liquid that I suppose could only be blood, a doorway that led into a hallway stuffed with old ventriloquist dolls.

I was petrified that one of the dolls would start screaming MAMA and the other dolls would swarm around me and drive me insane.

The faces of pure horror.

I shut my eyes for the rest of the journey and let Caine drag me through.

We were passing a window way that was supposed to overlook those who have sinned and are currently being tortured by Wrath.

We were passing a room where books are flying overhead and huge monitor changing constantly, reporting to Sin who had sinned and the depth of their punishment in the afterlife. The books, described by Caine, was spells and curses and and forbidden rituals and sacrifices.

We were passing a huge library, so as Caine says, was Death's library, and books lined the shelves. All 7 billion and them. The amount of people on Earth and their lives written down on the same amount of books until it ends with a dot. The dot that signifies death. The end.

And my book might just be half empty. No dot whatsoever.

We reached a door, gold and black, scratched. The door was huge, and there were words on the outer parts of the door. I looked at the words, trying to figure them out. I don't know this language... it looked ancient.

I swung the door open, greeted by a void that resonated not even a speckle of light.

" Darkness?"

 _" What is this? Why are you here?"_

" I came here to find you."

 _" Caine? Why did you bring him here?"_

'Lord, I was doing what I was told to.'

 _" This is not one of them!"_

'Lord, I was told to not deny any of sir's request...'

'I'm sorry, my Lord. Do forgive me!'

 _" OUT!"_

'y-yes, my Lord.'

 _" Let's go back to your case, Ichigo. Why?"_

" I'm not at fault here! You said I was to not leave your sight. What is this then? You left without telling me, without worrying the danger of Wrath nearing me? You don't care about me anymore?"

 _" Have you grown dependent on me now, Ichigo? I have my duties, you should know well about that."_

" At least leave a note! What am I going to do in there? Stare at the ceiling and go insane?"

 _" You could, I wouldn't mind."_

I was so eager to show him the finger, but no doubt I will be thrown into the depths of his sexual desire again.

I took a deep breath.

" Why is it dark here? You can't do anything when it's dark."

 _" I'm not doing anything."_

I rolled my eyes, duties. Someone had duties. _Duties_.

" Turn the lights on."

 _" Don't you dare."_

" Why not?"

 _" I don't want to."_

" Caine, turn the lights on."

'yes, sir.'

I felt guilty. I knew what Darkness would do to Caine. But if he goes against his nen, he'll go against me.

 _" Caine... Do leave..."_

'yes, my Lord.'

I stared at the mummy before me. It was sitting on a black throne, which the back of the throne looked like it was made from fire.

Black fire.

 _" Do you wish you hadn't see me? Do you regret seeing me? How do you feel now? Are you happy?"_

Darkness voice was hinted with deadly pain. He was covered in bloody bandages from head to toe, all but his left eye, and his mouth. He had rings below his eyes. He didn't look like the Darkness I knew.

 _" I'm asking you. Are you happy to see me like this?"_

 _" Answer me."_

" What happened?"

 _" Answer me."_

" I'm not happy."

 _" Then why did you take the risk?"_

" What did you do?"

 _" I didn't do anything."_

" It couldn't be, you were up to something."

 _" Nothing happened."_

" Tell. Me."

 _" Nothing! None of your concern! Leave!"_

He leaned back, painfully.

" I'm not leaving." I stood there, even though I wanted to run for my life.

To run away from everything.

I can't cope with my new life.

 _" What did you say?"_

" I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on, what happened, why are you hurt and if I was the one that made you like this!"

 _" Shut up."_

 _" Leave."_

 _" Don't come back."_

 _" I will return if I want to."_

 _" Nothing is wrong. I am only doing what is right."_

 _" You are worth what I am going through. You are worth the pain I am willing to endure."_

 _" You are the yellow in my eyes, the only colour I wish to see."_

 _" So leave. Before I hurt you again."_

And with that, I was whirled back into the bedroom.

* * *

Darkness...

It hurts me to see you like this.

I don't know what this pain is,

And it hurts.

It hurts too much.

Darkness, tell me what is this.

Is this pain for love,

Or love for pain?

* * *

hellooo! Tell me what you think about this story so far. Is it good? Is it bad? Do you want more love from these two? Write a review of your wishes in the story and your wish will be granted!


	5. Bruises

Warning: gay content.

Show your face if you dare read this boy and boy content.

There will be a feast awaiting you. Now let us sit back and relax, shall we... Master and Mademoiselle?

Simply review if you have any comments or concerns about this story. If it xonfuses you, just pm me! I'll explain everything.

Master, Mademoiselle... what would you like for _dinner_ tonight?

* * *

Chapter 5

 **" You have sinned."**

 _" I know well."_

 **" And so, you know the depth of your punishment?"**

 _" Just continue."_

Pinned down by steel rods through his flesh, he exhaled sharply. Moreover, what is gone today will return tomorrow. What is lost today will manifest tomorrow. In this case, his flesh, his blood, his body...

 _" Go on... Kill me."_

 **" Be patient. It is not time."**

There was eerie, dead, unwanted silence.

 **" It is now."**

The whip cracked, landing on his stomach. **"1"**

Another, to his face. **"2"**

Then again, this time his chest. **"3"**

He kept his mouth shut, head down.

This is the most reasonable price.

This is what he had to pay.

* * *

 _" Asleep..."_ Darkness removed his hand from gently poking his possession's face.

 _" Hey... Ichigo. I wonder how it would feel like..."_

 _" ...To live a life so carefree like yours."_

He left the room and locked it.

 _" Caine..."_

'yes, my Lord?'

 _" Guard him until he wakes up again, even if it costs every inch of your flesh. If he wants to see me, tell him not to."_

'what is going on, may I ask of you, my Lord? Is he that much precious to you? Wherever you are going, I wish to accompany you. However, have a safe trip to your destination.'

 _" Nothing that will concern you much. Do as I ordered you to. I don't want any mistakes from you."_

'yes, my lord.'

* * *

 _" Sin."_

 **" Yes... Darkness?"**

Stern green eyes met with a blinding yellow one.

 _" I..."_

 **" You have sinned. I know about it. I had to stop the monitor's further detection of anyone else just to think about what you did. I had to stop the production line."** Green-eyes rolled on his office chair to retrieve a document from the nearby shelf.

 _" Sin, forgive me."_

 **" You are not forgiven. No one is. Look at me, I am the embodiment of unforgiveness. Look at all of this, every single book and scrap of paper. No one is forgiven as long as I am here. I am the keeper."**

 _" I understand."_

 **" Darkness, what were you thinking? Bringing in a human like that, it will disrupt the balance of the entire universe."**

 _" But what chance do I have? You don't see one everyday!"_

 **" I know. Legendary powers and all. You can wait until he's dead. You can't force your way onto an oblivious human like him."**

 _" I can't wait."_

 **" What is his name?"**

 _" Kurosaki Ichigo."_

 **" I will have to look through his documents in the library. Back to you, why would you do this? What was the meaning behind?"**

 _"... Nothing."_

 **" And so you did it for fun?"**

 _" Absolutely."_

 **" It is jubilee news that Father does not know of this."**

 _" Keep this a secret between us, yes?"_

 **" There is a price."**

Sin's green eyes began to shine in absolute darkness.

Sin, the embodiment of the unforgiving.

His nickname, the Merciless.

* * *

 **" You agree, yes?"**

He nodded.

To bring a human into the underworld in silent secret, he must be whipped.

36 000 times.

 _" Sin, you're as insane as ever."_

 **" That is cute, my brother. Do not worry, I will bandage you when this is all over."**

 **" Now... do you remember what you have done, Darkness?"**

 **" You have sinned."**

* * *

Why was Darkness turned into a bloody mess? I wanted to vomit all my intestines out. He looked disgusting.

And his room was rather disappointing compared to his personality.

Nothing but vintage TV shows and books, but I wouldn't read the books until much later.

I don't like reading the books I have already read.

So let's just slowly savour them for god knows how long I'm going to stay here.

That was when I noticed a ravishing red book beside the others.

I want to read it. It looks fine. I guess I wouldn't mind reading it again and again.

I went and pulled the book out. The book was thin, and there was pictures. No, not just that... this is Darkness's diary!

So I took the book, and began to read without second thoughts.

First page:

 _This book is red. It is new. I like red, but Father couldn't find an orange book because I like orange even more. It's okay, red is like blood. Blood is nice._

Second page:

 _Father took a picture of me. I look nice. I look like a prince. Father said I was a good prince, because I helped Death punish a human._

Third page:

 _Today, a human came. She said I looked like her son. I asked if he was a prince. She said no. She said her son looked like me. She said her son had spiky orange hair. I like orange. I want to know her son._

( Mum...? It could only be her. So she was the one who tied the strings to Darkness and me. Mum...? How are you now? Are you punished by Wrath? Where are you? Are you here too? ) I felt my eyes water.

Fourth page:

 _Father doesn't like me today. I drew a picture for him. He burned the picture. He said I was becoming human, and that I was a bad prince. He went for a walk with Death, Sin and Wrath. Its okay, I learned that drawing pictures is human._

Fifth page:

Father scolded me. I wanted to play with Father. Father gave me the picture taker. I asked Father why Mother was never here. Father hit me.

Its okay, I have the picture taker.

Sixth page:

 _Death said I was stupid. The picture taker is called a camera. I hit Death. Father scolded me._

 _I don't like this place anymore._

As I read on, I realized that Darkness's stories were all about Hell and him. How Hell went from loving him to neglecting him, which through the written pages, not even Darkness knew why Hell became like this.

I flipped through the pages, slightly bored.

Seventy-second page:

 _That's enough. That's enough. I know Hell doesn't love me, but look at these pictures I'm going to stick here, look at all of these. Nobody loves me. Nobody wants me. I am stupid. I am useless. I am worth not even the dirt in the underworld. I hate this place. I WANT EVERYONE TO DIE! I HATE EVERYONE! I'LL KILL, I'LL GENOCIDE. I'LL MAKE EVERYONE RESPECT ME._

( There were pictures of everyone neglecting Darkness at parties and hurting him by slapping him and physically abusing him. One picture showed him crying, with the caption: Disgrace to Hell.)

Is this the childhood Shiro had? I scrunched the damned picture with the damned caption. Is this what he had been through? I can't help but sympathize him, to tell him it's okay.

Somehow, I felt like a big brother. I want to protect Darkness from these...

Animals.

* * *

I stared at the picture for a very long time, so focused I didn't notice Darkness before me.

 _" Ichigo..."_

" W-what?" I forced a smile, standing up, fumbling around to hold the book behind me. My one and only plan had failed.

The book fell and landed on the floor.

 _" So you read it?"_ He picked the book up, his body fine and fixed and impossibly real and as if nothing ever happened to it.

Darkness is weird, for all I can conclude.

" N-no, it fell and I picked it up, that's all."

 _" Read it or not, it doesn't matter. The past belongs in the past."_

" I feel sorry for you, Shiro."

 _" Sorry? I'm done with feeling sorry."_

 _" As for you..." He tackled me to the ground, his hands grabbing mine._

 _" I wonder what punishment awaits you today?"_ His eyes looked like it was burning like fire.

Don't kill me . Don't kill me. Don't kill me. Oh Hell protect me from this mad son of yours.

 _" Here..." He yanked my hand towards his chest. " Touch me. If you succeed at arousing me until I can't hold back, I consider your punishment erased. How about that... Ichigo? I can't wait..."_

My body had evaporated by that moment. This escalated a little too fast, didn't it? I mean, I'm not even quite recovering with yesterday's turn on events...

Now he wants me to turn him on?

 _" Why aren't you doing anything... Ichigo? The wait is quite exciting. Shall I do it to you then?" He looked at me._

 _I can't even move. He leaned towards my ear, breathing next to it. I never knew someone's close breathing would make me blush. " Haaa... Ichigo. Aren't you going to do anything to me? You could even touch me there, you know? Play me like I'm your doll."_

I can't even try to force my way around him. He licked my ear. " Ngh!" I covered my mouth. Why am I so embarrassed? What is he doing to me? I'm not ready for it at all!

 _" Ichi...go... you look so good like this. Perhaps I'll make you look like this everytime we're alone... you don't mind, do you?"_ I don't even know what is he talking about. With every syllable, I blush even more.

" Darkness, stop..."

 _" So vulnerable... you're cute, Ichigo."_

" I'm serious here! I told you I'm not losing my V-card to you!"

 _" But I am your master... so obey me for now, won't you? You're my pawn... my beautiful, sexy little pawn."_

" I'M SERIOUS. DARKNESS LET ME GO!"

He stopped to look at me for a moment.

 _" Hey, Ichigo."_

" What do you want, you sexual-harassing-perverted-teasing-smooth talking bastard?"

 _" Watashi wa dare wo koroso..."_

 _" Tsumoridesu..."_

* * *

 _English translations: I'm gonna kill... ... everyone._

 _Hello hello! As requested, this chapter came out early! If you want more, simply review down below. Any thoughts or questions, pm me or simply write a simple review. Do you want these two to become lovebirds? Haha... then tell me more about your fantasies xD_


	6. Knowing

Hello everyone! I'm guessing this chapter would be a little confusing, so I'll break it up for you.

Hell: -Welcome to the Underworld.-

Death: _**" I am the eldest of the siblings, first son of Hell."**_

Sin: **" I am the second son of Hell, and is known as The Merciless and The Keeper."**

Wrath: " I am the third son of Hell, better known commonly as The Punisher and The Seducer."

Death: _" I am the fouth son of Hell, the youngest of the siblings."_

Ichigo: " I am better known in this world as Void."

Caine: ' I am butler Caine, Lord Darkness's butler.'

* * *

Chapter 6

" What do you mean by kill everyone? Shiro... what's going on?"

 _" No... I'm just kidding. And also, you get to go back tomorrow, for a day."_

My face lit up. " So I get to stay there?" I asked the man on top of me.

 _" Tomorrow is your last day as a human. At least, to them."_

I opened my mouth in disbelief.

" Last day... as a human?"

 _" Sin checked your documents. Your dot is placed tomorrow midnight."_

" How will I die?"

 _" Black Market organ selling. They took your heart and your brain. But-"_

" My heart... My brain... Darkness, I don't want to die like this..."

 _" To us, you're already dead."_

" But how...? Yuzu and Karin... Dad too..."

 _" You won't remember a thing here. Not until after your actual death do you regain the memories you have now."_

I won't remember anything here...

Isn't that good?

But I know how it ends... Like a major spoiler of my life.

This is sick.

Crazy.

Incomprehensible.

I nudged my way from Shiro's embrace. My family... Will it be hard for them?

I mean... when Mom died, we were all drained and torn. We didn't want to do anything at all.

Yuzu and Karin was so affected, their personality changed dramatically.

I was the murderer of my mother.

I committed great sin...

Because I couldn't protect mom.

I tried imagining Yuzu and Karin crying at my funeral, if I even have one. They lost another pillar that held them together.

I miss Yuzu and her cooking.

I miss Karin throwing shade at dad.

I miss dad and his stupid martial art moves.

I miss my friends.

I miss school.

" Shiro... I don't want to leave my family."

He made a sour face, looking at me distastefully.

 _" Honestly, why are humans so dependant on each other? Ichigo, you got to learn to stand strong."_

" That's easy for you to say, when you never lost any of your family members. I lost my mom, now my family is losing me."

 _" You got me."_

" You're not my family!"

Shiro, I won't even remember you.

I let the tears stream down my face. I didn't like losing my mom... the pain was horrifying. I cried almost everyday after her passing.

I don't want the same thing to happen to me, watching my family members crying at my passing.

Isn't this too sudden?

Wouldn't they feel guilty that they never got to say goodbye?

Because I would.

I would put all the blame on me.

Darkness watched me as I cried.

I wanted to dissolve into nothingness.

 _" Humans... I don't understand them at all."_

" Shut up." I hid my face behind my knees.

" You don't understand anything."

 _" Oh. And tonight, we're having tea with Father and the rest. So be sure not to make that face. Honestly, its saddening to see you cry."_

 _" Later, Ichigo. Caine will bring some food to you."_

He closed the door behind me.

Everytime he comes in, something happens. Is he riddled with bad luck? Am I a victim to this sorcery?

I don't care anymore. I want to see my family.

I want to stay there. I don't want to leave. I hate this. He forced me into this. I...

I don't even have the strength to live anymore.

Someone scraped my life from me.

I can only stay here.

This is my home now.

Void...

I am Void.

I am a part of Darkness.

I am his partner.

I am his ace card.

Void...

Is my name now.

* * *

" Darkness?"

 _" What do you want?"_

" Where's your prized possession?"

 _" Why?"_

" Nothing, just wanted to see him."

 _" Sorry, he's recovering."_

" So you did it, huh?"

 _" You're disgusting."_

" Don't you like to see his face? So desperate, his face blushing and sweating and embarrassed and-"

 _" Quit talking."_

" Do you know why Father never did let me get close to you? He was so protective..."

" He knows I'll treat you like my dolls..."

 _" Don't you understand what does silence mean?!"_

 _" I don't need to know what you want to do to me! I know of your desire to get my treasure."_

" Fascinating."

 _" Leave my realm. You have no right to be here in the first place."_

" Whatever you say, Darkness..."

* * *

" Darkness!"

I shouted into the void.

Shiro materialized in front of me.

" When is the tea?"

 _" 2 hours away. Why?"_

" Do I have access... to Death's library?"

Shiro looked at me, taken back.

After a few seconds, there was a smile.

I tried my best to look away.

And no, I don't think I was blushing...

I think.

 _" You want to read your story, don't you?"_

" Yeah, I guess... Wait, who said that I wanted to take a look? I never said that. No way!"

 _" Childish. Hey, I thought I heard something about your new name... Care to run me through it?"_

" Void. In this realm, I am Void... The Ace of Darkness."

 _" Beautiful."_

 _" Then, I see no reason not to."_

Soon, we arrived to Death's library. " Are you sure I can go in?"

 _" Not really. I doubt that you can find your name though. There are 7 billion and more books inside."_

" Well, true."

I pushed passed the giant Oakwood doors, greeted by shelves upon great shelves of books encircling me. I gasped for a long period of time.

So this are the books that encase the life of every human on Earth.

I scurried through the tight corridors, mumbling my name in case I had forgotten.

" K..." I let my eyes run through the book names.

" Kelly.. no. Katie... no. Karl? Certainly not."

I skipped through most of the books.

" Kurosaki... Kurosaki... Where is Kurosaki?"

Darkness had agreed to guard the doors for me, somehow I wanted to shout and ask him for help.

No, this is my life. I'm in charge of it.

" Kurosaki... Ichinose!"

Wait, so there's someone else with the same surname as me.

I scratched my head in fury.

I let out a grunt.

" Kurosaki Ichigo."

I flipped through my book when I saw my name.

( Kurosaki Ichigo is greeted by an overwhelming superhuman. Name unknown. His death )

I flipped through the rest of the book, but there wasn't even a single alphabet in it.

Then I saw it, right at the bottom of the last page.

( is Black Market organ selling. Kurosaki Ichigo lost his heart and brain to Sosuke Aizen, leader of Black Market organ selling organization. Kurosaki is said to have unnatural health in organs taken from said man, granting the transplant patient guaranteed health until death. End.)

I gripped the book with all my might.

Just because I had good health...

I died for the life of others,

Without my permission.

Sosuke Aizen?

He'll die by my hands.

I...

Hate him.

I slotted the book back into the shelf. Something popped into my mind. I ran for the V section. Do they have my information as Void?

I conducted a frantic search for Void.

 _" If you're done, Your Royal Highness, pack your bags and move because the tea is an hour and a quarter away."_

" Shut up!" I shouted back.

My hands were laced with sweat as I looked for my name.

" Found it!"

 _" Oh sweet mother of Darkness, you just found it? Read it and let's go."_

( Void, being the new reincarnation of Kurosaki Ichigo.)

I skipped till the end.

Will I die?

( Being immortal for all eternity and beyond.)

So I won't die.

 _" Void!"_

" I know already!" I stood up and ran for the door, past the books, past the names, to Darkness himself.

 _" Ichigo."_

Darkness caught me as I sprinted past the doors.

" Shiro... I can't. I'm tired. I can't... breathe..." I hung limply on his arm.

 _" Idiot, of course you can't breathe. There is a reason why you can't be in there. Being in the library drains your energy, sometimes to the extent to life force. I'll carry you back. Who knew you would have ran?"_

" Fine... I'm sorry..."

 _" When we get back, I'll make sure every single inch of you is washed and clean and dressed and perfect for tea."_

* * *

" I'm not wearing that. It's too tacky." I looked at the bright orange shirt.

 _" Caine, go make a white jacket for him. You know my taste,so go on. I'm in a hurry."_

'yes, my Lord.'

 _" I honestly can't blame you for that. It's the only thing I have in the closet that I don't want."_

" Funny. It seems like I'm your rubbish bin."

 _" Certain times, yes."_

I looked at Shiro and pouted.

 _" What's wrong?"_

I never knew Shiro was this oblivious.

 _" So you know, be formal to Father. And if he asks what have we done, just say sexual harassment. He only likes it when I am doing the wrong things. And say it distastefully. Wrath, Sin and Death will be there. Avoid Wrath at all cause. Leave the talking to me. And bow when you are talking."_

" Am I going to sit with you?"

I muttered as I kicked my legs upwards on the bed.

 _" You'll be standing behind me."_

" And I thought I could eat cakes with you."

 _" We can, when we're alone... and locked in a tight room."_

I sent a kick to his stomach rather softly.

" Shut up."

 _" Yeah, yeah. Caine's here."_

'my Lord, I have finished.'

 _" Wear it."_ Shiro urged me forward.

It was surprisingly fitting, considered that I never said anything about my measurements.

It fit me perfectly.

" Are you a fashion designer?"

I looked at Caine.

'no, sir. I am merely doing what I was told to.'

Everyone here is abnormal.

I'm sure of it.

 _" Its almost time... Let's go."_

Shiro dragged me out of the bedroom.

* * *

To think that being in Hell, everything should be bloody, sickening, red, black, and dreadful was human instinct.

But not here. Not this place.

We were having tea in Hell's palace, which, not like his throne room, was sparkly clean and pearly white.

The palace had an overview to a rose garden that extended to a place further than meets the eye. The air was fresh, when I thought it would be musty. The pavilion we were having 'tea' in was made of marble and glass, embroidered with gold swirls.

This place is magical...

Could this be Heaven?

Hell sipped his tea, his pinky out, looking rather posh.

-Did the news spread about Darkness's harem?-

 _ **" Yes... Rather surprising, to know he would have a harem."**_

" Heard that he's hot and smart."

 **" A true legend to humanity indeed."**

 _" No, Father. Their phrases are much too exaggerating. He is not like what they say... He's rather... clingy."_

\- That is rather surprising indeed. Where is this said man?-

" Here, your Majesty."

I stepped in front, gulping.

\- Ah, remarkably splendid. Darkness has great taste. What is your name?- Hell looked at me, remembering our conversation about my rights in the underworld.

" Void, your Majesty."

\- Void...- Hell took another sip.

\- I heard from Darkness that you are clingy, is that so?-

" Yes." I gave a menacing glare at Shiro, who decided to turn the other way from me and started laughing quietly.

\- That is surprising, coming from a fine gentleman.-

" No, your Majesty."

 _" Father, he is clingy in bed."_

Shiro turned to look at my now burning red tomato face. I mouthed out some swears.

\- Clingy in bed?-

" Your Majesty, my Lord has been doing nothing but sexual harassing me all day. At other times, he simply pays no attention to my existence."

\- Darkness?-

 _" Father, pay him no mind. I only need him when in bed. I simply see no reason why one would pay any other attention to humans in general."_

\- Darkness?-

 _" Yes Father?"_

\- Simply... Gruesome, my son. Needless to say, I am quite proud of you.-

 _" Thank you, Father."_

 _ **" Sin, how is Fortitude? I wouldn't mind to borrow him for a short while."**_

" Do you guys want Savage? He's mighty experienced."

 **" I wouldn't mind but, I heard Patience had grown ravishing. I would like to see him."**

\- Children, whatever are you talking about? It seems like you've left your brother here.-

 _ **" Nothing to worry about, Father. We are merely discussing about switching harems for a short while."**_

\- Is that so? Why don't the four of you discuss about it then?-

 _" Father, please. I will not let anyone touch my harem. This is rather folly."_

\- Learn to share, Darkness. Perhaps you care about your belonging's feeling?-

 _" Certainly not."_

\- Then go have fun with your brothers.-

 _ **" I'll give Patience to Darkness."**_

" Savage to Sin."

 **" Fortitude to Death."**

\- And that leaves?- Hell sipped his tea while looking at Shiro.

Darkness sighed a heavy sigh.

 _" Void to Wrath."_

" Wonderful!"

 _" Shut up."_

Shiro stood up and dragged me away from the pavilion, cursing.

" Are you sure you could just walk away like that?" I spoke, letting his hand swirl around my wrists.

 _" I don't care."_

He pushed me against the wall, his hands pressing against my shoulders.

I gulped as he laced his fingers with mine. His face came in closer to mine. Something inside me was growling like a starving lion... I wanted it.

" Hey... isn't this suppose to happen only in the bedroom?" I tried to push him away, knowing that I was blushing and there were tears in my eyes.

 _" Do you think I care?"_ He smirked, guiding my legs to rest on his lap. " Come on, stop."

 _" You want it so much, I don't think just words can hide your flushed face."_

" I'm serious here, put me down..." He was aiming for my neck.

 _" No..."_

 _" Never."_

I felt saliva on my neck, then there was the movement of his tongue. Up and down... Up and down.

Finally, there was sucking.

His territory, now officially marked.

I faced away from him, my eyes tearing. My cheeks burned, my mouth moaned like nothing I could ever imagine me do.

" Nngh..."

" Hey... S-stop..."

" Come on... Hahh!"

I bit my lip, feeling something below my stomach tingling.

I've never felt like this before.

" Enough of lovey dovey, I'm here."

Wrath stood at the end of the hallway, watching us.

" Darkness... stop. There's people watching..." I dug my fingers into his back as he removed my jacket Caine made for me.

 _" You're sweating all over."_

He let the jacket hang limply on my back.

" Not there..." I felt his hand over my chest. I was blushing like mad. My consciousness seemed fading like fog.

" I'm here!" Wrath pushed Darkness away from me.

 _" Void..."_ Darkness winked at me.

Somehow I knew what he was talking about. It wasn't just flirting...

I need to keep major distance from Wrath.

* * *

" You okay?"

Being forcefully pulled away from Darkness, I walk along a hallway with Wrath.

" Yeah, sure. Why Not?"

" Your face is pale all over."

" Am not."

" Don't waddle with me, kid. I won't do anyhing to you, you have my word."

" How am I supposed to trust you?"

" I won you over for a reason. We're gonna discuss matters about Darkness."

" Why? Do you hate him too?"

I dared a glare at Wrath, whose face was stern.

" Technically, yes. We all fear him, if that is what he meant by `Hate'."

" What do you mean?"

" We are scared of him."

" Why?"

" No, no time to explain today. Maybe some other time, Void. for now, keep that in mind that the Darkness you see might change entirely."

Wrath opened a door for me, which was surprisingly Darkness's room.

" Go to sleep. I'll swear to Darkness later that I've done nothing to you. Keep this a secret between us, okay? Father wouldn't like me doing nice things."

" You're putting on a show?!"

I turned to look back at Wrath grabbing hold of the doorknob.

" Its what I do best. Sleep now, my prince."

I heard the clink of keys. Wrath is going to lock me here? I scurried for the door.

" Don't lock it!"

I shouted. What if I can never come out, since he has the keys?

He closed it the second I managed to reach for the doorknob.

No...

Damnit.

" Just go to sleep for God's sake. I'm giving the keys to Darkness."

There was a long exhale before I decided to listen to Wrath and wrap myself like a burrito on Shiro's bed.

Now that i'm alone, calling Darkness as Shiro was a relief.

I snuggled up and decided to storm my mind through today's events.

But even if I tried, my eyes couldn't bear the tiredness.

I fell asleep.

* * *

So... is it confusing? Well then, I wouldn't say say no if I was the reader. Tell me what you think about this story. Do you think Darkness is the antagonist from within? How about Wrath, is he secretly the hero? Tell me who do you like more? What's going to happen tomorrow when Ichigo wakes up?

And yes, he fell asleep just before dinner.

I guess that's one way to lose .

any questions, thoughts, simplecompliments or bashful rants, just review down below! Don't worry, the Post Review button won't eat you!


	7. Existed

**Hello again!In this cahpter, there will be a ton of characters and might get WAY TOO CONFUSING. So if you have questions or confusion, simply PM/review, yah? Okay, I guess that's all... Make sure to favourite and follow me, or a nice little review might do good as well. Sorry if I made you wait a little too long, but No Matter What They Say is in process! Whoot! Warning: Slight Yaoi(boyXboy) and GORE.**

This chapter is loooooooooonggggggggggg~~~~~

* * *

Chapter 7

 _Darkness's point of view_

I felt movement on the bed. Ichigo must've woken up. I heard him yawn and sigh, rubbing his eyes and stretching. There was a long creak as he stood up.

 _" Ichigo..."_ I tried to grab him with my face still buried in the pillows.

" Who are you?!" I heard him shout.

 _" Your brother. What, amnesia got you?"_

With Sin's help with the spells and enchantments, I got to stay with Ichigo for his last day. It must've been tiring for Sin, keeping hold of the spells.

Nonetheless, mortal beds are glorifyingly comfortable.

" I guess. I feel dizzy."

That's cause you warped back to the mortal world, you idiot. Your body can't handle it. Its a good thing you can't remember anything.

Idiot.

He looked at me with with confused eyes as I glare at him, secretly ranting.

What an idiot.

 _" Kurosaki Shiro, your twin. Honestly, you're like this everyday. Might as well just get a tattoo saying ' He's your twin called Kurosaki Shiro'."_

I'm sorry, Void... This all is but a lie.

We got dressed and done and ready for breakfast. I was beyond relieved he didn't notice I was wearing his other pair of school attire.

I forgot to ask Caine to prepare one for me.

Thank Hell I only have to deal with Ichigo.

The rest are spells. Imprint their little minds and manipulate them until their memories are accustomed to the changes.

Story short, all the people Ichigo comes in contact with remembers me, because I am a part of their memory.

But I'm not there, really.

I did not exist in their eyes until yesterday.

" Good morning Ichi-nii, Shiro-nii!" Yuzu called out from the kitchen as we entered the dining room. " Hey, what do you guys want for dinner tonight?" She came out to sit with us.

" Curry." Karin replied.

" I don't know." Ichigo stopped eating for a moment.

I looked at Yuzu. _" Anything."_

" Then we'll go with curry. Dad! Is that okay?" She shouted towards Ichigo's dad, drinking coffee while doing some sort of weird gymnastic position.

I looked away, not bothered.

" Yes, yes! We will feast on curry tonight!"

Wait until he finds out what happens tonight.

" Ah yes, children! It will be time to leave for school in 5 minutes! So eat up and scoot out as the Kurosaki Clinic prepares for business!"

There are times when I question Ichigo's sanity... like times such as these.

No one, I dare say, NO ONE has a father that acts like a mere nine year old.

No one but Ichigo.

We left 3 minutes earlier than assumed by Ichigo's dad. Yuzu and Karin took the bus. Ichigo and I walked.

I have gone through Ichigo's school timetable.

Maths, Biology, History, Gym class, Modern Japanese...

I have to endure the pain of studying in a mortal school. This is gonna kill me.

And each subject is one and a half hours long.

We reached the entrance of the school. " Yo, Ichigo, Shiro." There came Tatsuki, followed by Orihime.

Sure, I've seen pictures of Orihime but no man can deny the undeniable. I meant her chest.

" Good morning, Kurosaki-kun and Kuroshiro-kun!"

I have a nickname...?

" Yo, Inoue."

 _" Mornin'"_

" That's right! Here, Kurosaki-kun and Kuroshiro-kun, I got these tickets as a reward from yesterday's job bonus. Tatsuki-San, Chad-kun, Ishida-kun and I are going too!" She handed us tickets to a circus.

" Circus?" Ichigo took it, looking at her.

" Yeah! I heard there will be be rare performances and precious animals performing too! They say the ringmaster of the circus is actually a wealthy multimillionaire!"

" That's enough, Orihime. You're getting a little over the top. Bye for now, Ichigo, Shiro." Tatsuki waved and walked Orihime away.

That's right... These tickets...

 _" I guess we're going."_

" Yeah. I mean, it'll be fun, right?"

 _" What about Yuzu's dinner? And also, its right after school. You don't by all means want to-"_

I would've slapped him for interrupting me.

" We'll manage it. After all, I've never been to a circus before. I want to see this, even if it'll cost me my life!"

Ichigo looked at me, eyes sparkling with excitement.

No... Don't say this. You'll regret everything, Ichigo... Just shut up.

No matter what I do, reality is still reality. He has to die.

And all I can do is just stand there and watch.

I mouthed out the word 'Shut up'.

Idiot.

" Kurosaki, you two."

" Ishida? What's wrong?" Ichigo turned to look at Uryu as I try my best to demolish my scowling face.

" I'll start off with why are you two standing here watching pedestrians pass by? And second, I noticed that you two, specifically Ichigo, have to either cut or gel down your hair. And three, class is about to start. And four, Shiro, I will happily warn you to not sleep during history class. And five, I will repeat this again. Class will start in 5, 4, 3-"

" Bye Ishida!" Ichigo dragged me and ran for class.

For a while now... The questions I wanted to ask you might weigh exactly as my hatred for Father, Ichigo...

Are you an athlete?

What's your favourite food?

I don't understand...

If I wasn't here, would you have gone to school like this too?

Who do you like more, me or Orihime?

What club are you in?

Are you a teacher's pet?

What would happen if you had declined the offer?

Would you want me to pack your stuff and send it back to the underworld?

But you don't know this... You don't know how much I wanted to knock some sense in you.

To tell you that you should just give the tickets back to Orihime.

To tell you to run for it, run away with me, away from your death.

To protect you if I could, without turning into a monster.

I hate you, you idiot.

The burden to let nothing hurt you is draining.

What will happen if you knew all of this?

" Shiro!"

 _" What?"_

" You're spacing out."

Oh that's right, we can't talk through our minds. Because if we could I would have mentally slapped you until you die.

I'm. Not. Spacing. Out.

I'm. Worried.

You. Nuthead.

 _" Am not."_

" You are. You've been spacing out this whole morning. Are you okay?"

 _" I'm fine."_

If fine meant by slapping and hitting some sense into you, then yes. I'm fine.

It was nice to know the teacher couldn't see me. That was the one thing I asked of Sin that wasn't related to anything with Ichigo. Its bad enough to go to mortal school, I don't wanna answer mortal questions.

I waited for time to pass by...

Sitting here...

Staring at him, the window, or the board.

I've never been to a school before. You can say that my only education came from Father, Death and the books that Ichigo labeled boring.

In the underworld, all I did was hang out with Father.

Mess with Sin.

Get into fights with Death.

Playing with Wrath.

Or just running out of the gates to the world outside, the place where the sinned live.

I would even venture in the forest and set fire to animals.

There's nothing to do.

I would never have thought that here on Earth, in school, it would be the same.

I have no interests.

I live for the balance between worlds,

And to reign over the night.

And yet it was amusing... watching Ichigo go through school.

His hardworking side.

His friendly side.

His hilarious side.

His clumsy side.

His independent side.

His carefree side.

These were the sides I wouldn't have seen in the underworld even if I had lived from the start of evolution to the end of time.

I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have known Ichigo if I was never put into this perspective.

Is this what it means to be human?

Is this the meaning of humanity?

Perhaps...

Or what is meant to be Human much more than what meets my eyes?

These eyes that I have can only see black and white...

But I can see Ichigo in full color.

" Shiro, stop staring at me."

 _" What about it that bothers you? I like looking at hardworking people."_

" Something tells me you're a sadist."

 _" You're a masochist."_

" You're a-"

" Sshhhhhhhhhhhh..." Someone hissed at us.

I went back to daydreaming.

Ichigo... it felt like I heard the name before, a long time ago, when I was a baby.

Someone mentioned it.

It was a woman, the one in my diary.

Ichigo's power...

Angelic, glistening...

Dark, demonic...

He's not supposed to stay here,

And if he does, then no one else can.

It was weird. His power is strongest when it is raining, when it is dark.

I won't tell him yet.

His power is his weakness.

I know he fears himself. He knows he could be another him.

He knows about Darkness.

He knows about me.

" Kuroshiro-kun~"

I snapped back. In front of me were Orihime's jugs.

Get it away from my face.

I like her for her hair.

Because it's orange, just like Ichigo.

 _" What?"_

" Kurosaki-kun asked me to ask you what's wrong. What's wrong, Kuroshiro-kun?"

I took a deep breath. _" Nothing."_

" Are you sure?" I knew she would butt in.

 _" Nothing. Where's Ichigo?"_

" Ah~ Kurosaki-kun went to buy drinks for us. Its lunch break, you see."

I laid back on my chair.

All I want to do now is to disappear from reality.

Its tiring.

" Shiro."

 _" What?"_

" Here. And after this, go wash your face. You look really tired." Ichigo handed me a carton of some sort, containing pink liquid.

 _" What is this?"_

" Strawberry milk."

Who is this abomination that created such a monstrous beverage?

 _" I'm not drinking it."_

" Are you serious? That's the most expensive thing out there!" Ichigo slammed the carton at my face.

 _" No."_

 _" I want wine."_

" Drink it. I'll tell you this tastes a hundred times better than wine since you're underaged for alcoholic beverages!"

 _" You can go on convincing me."_

" Shiro."

 _" I'll drink it if you feed me."_

" What? Shiro, are you insane?"

 _" No. You do this everytime when I say I don't want to eat something. When I was small, all the time."_

Ah, the advantages.

" Inoue, is the rooftop clear of students?"

" I guess it is, Kurosaki-kun. No one but you and Ishida-kun and Chad-kun and Kuroshiro-kun hang out there."

" Inoue, praise that a little more appropriately please."

" You're troublesome." Ichigo looked at me.

I gave a wicked smile. Ichigo really is the only thing amusing to me.

We reached the rooftop, which was empty.

" Here." He poked the carton with a straw and handed it to me.

 _" Not gonna drink it like this."_

" It must've been a long time since because I don't remember how I fed you."

 _" You let me lay on your lap."_

" Then just do it."

I chugged down the beverage without second thoughts, not even tasting it.

" That was quick."

 _" It was disgusting."_

" Well it was expensive and you should appreciate it." He looked away, blushing.

Oh come on, Ichigo. I wouldn't like anything that I've never tried.

The same goes to everyone.

* * *

I looked forward for the ringing bells that indicated the end of school. Ichigo had phoned his dad saying he and I can't make it back. I was constantly reminded that the time of his death nears every moment.

Deep down inside me, I wish that Ichigo would just die a natural death.

" Shiro!"

Ichigo pulled me along to meet with Orihime and the rest. I was the only one that wasn't looking forward to it.

I don't know what a circus is.

And some things are better off not knowing.

" Hey, Ichigo. Aren't you going to change?" Chad, the Mexican man said.

" Don't worry about it! It doesn't matter, anyway."

Ah yes, who wouldn't want to die in their uniforms?

 _" Same here."_

" LET US GO TO THE CIRCUS!" Orihime shouted.

* * *

As the group marched on, I counted down the time left.

6 hours 43 seconds.

" Shiro, you don't look quite happy."

 _" I'm afraid of clowns."_

How many lies have I gotten through today? Lying like this, I feel like I'm in complete denial. " That's right. Kuroshiro-kun, are you feeling sick?"

" Yea, what's wrong, Shiro?"

" Kurosaki Shiro, if you are feeling unwell, just say it. There is no point to endure the ailment."

" Shiro, don't push yourself."

" Shiro...?"

Enough. I've had enough. I'm not fine. I never said I was, I never said I wasn't. All of you humans are annoying. Shut up. Just shut up.

My knuckles turned snow white.

 _" I'm okay. Nothing's wrong. I'm just worried."_

" About what?" Ichigo looked at me.

 _" None of your concern."_

I hurried my pace.

" Shiro! Stop it. You're making me worry about you." Ichigo grabbed hold of my hand, stopping me from running.

I yanked it away.

That's right, isn't it? I do not need to care about Humans at all. They live to die, their life is meaningless. They are toys that Hell, Death, Sin, Wrath, and Darkness can play with.

One second, they're okay. I tear their books and they die.

They live for nothing.

" Shiro!"

 _" What do you want?"_

" Don't leave."

 _" Why can't I?"_

" Just stay. I don't know why either. Just stay, I'll be there with you, okay? I'll hold your hand if you see clowns, just like when we were young, right? That happened before."

It never happened, Ichigo. You're just saying that so I can be next to you. You're just like the others.

Like a wolf draped with sheep's skin. You are nothing but a lie.

 _" Liar."_

I slapped his hand away, preparing to run. Why am I so stupid? Why do I even care if Ichigo is alone on his last day? He ends up dead, anyway. Nothing changes. Whether I am there or not, it doesn't matter.

" I'm... not lying."

Liar. Liar. Liar. Nothing but lies escape his mouth. Trust is yet nothing but an illusion. _" Ichigo..."_

" Please..."

 _" Let go."_

 _" Let go!"_

 _" Kurosaki Ichigo, Let go of me!"_

" Shiro... Stop being immature. I don't want to see you like this. Listen to me now."

For some reason... water escapes the rims of my eyes...

What is this that is flowing down my cheeks?

I do not understand this.

For what reason is this salt water being formed?

This sensation is new.

I feel embarrassed, ashamed. I feel weak.

 _" I demand you to let go of me. Even if you die, nothing matters."_

And that, pain strikes the left side of my cheek. " Stop being inconsiderate." Ichigo met my eyes, glaring at me.

Kill.

I want to kill him.

No one attacks me.

" We're going." He dragged me with him.

* * *

In front the circus, there is a fair, yet nothing catches my eyes. Nothing amazes me in the fair. On the other side, I see the two orange hair idiots running around fascinated by almost everything.

" Kurosaki Shiro, if I'm not mistaken... You as well have never been to a circus, yes?"

 _" Don't talk to me."_

" By my pride as the student council president, you will receive punishment for verbally assaulting me."

 _" Cry me a river and see if I care."_

I walked towards Ichigo, that was currently paying for chocolate dipped strawberries. " Hey, Shiro. Have you tried this before?"

 _" No. I've had enough sweets for the day."_

" There." He shoved one into my mouth.

I will not chew this abomination. I will only suck the chocolate out of it. I shoved the strawberry to the side of my mouth.

Behind a tent stood a shadowy silhouette.

 _" So let me get this straight. After this show, we get to go eat supper, because we'll skip dinner due to that stupid performance? And the restaurant we're going to is right around the corner?"_

" Yeah."

I feel like a psychic. What happens next will kill me. I exhaled shakily.

Protecting Ichigo... seems to be my main mission now.

" Shiro!" Ichigo smiled at me, ushering me to sit down in the tent.

How are we here?

The show starts.

" Hello boys and girls, masters and mademoiselles, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the show! I am your ringmaster, Ai!" A man came prancing onto the stage. Ai...

Ai...

" It's wonderful to see everyone here! Now let the fun begin!" The tent went dark, and the spotlight was directed at some tightrope walkers.

There is no doubt that Ai was looking at Ichigo all the time. I'm certain.

I paid no attention to the circus at all. My mind kept spinning. This idiot beside me is having the time if his life, while I am here slowly going nuts thinking about what will happen next.

" Shiro, look!" Ichigo pointed at a lion jumping through flaming hurdles. Everyone applauded.

Jugglers juggling flaming torches.

Daredevils sticking their head in tiger mouths.

Elephants balancing on giant balls.

People who move around like the 206 bones in them are nothing but a mush.

Ventriloquists and their dolls.

Puppeteers.

Clowns.

There was even a dolphin jumping through small rings to get a sardine.

Then there was people dancing among red ribbons.

Blindfolded knife throwing.

" Everyone, don't twist your knickers! This is our top performer, GinRin!"

" Aye, everyeveryone~ don't look so sad~~ see?" He threw a knife straight to the person's heart.

" PERFECT SHOT!" He shouted, followed by applauses.

Stupid humans.

That person is dead.

" Alright, everyone! Our fun ends here, sadly. But don't worry, be sure to come here next year, okay?"

People cheered.

We exited the tent.

I should have brought ear plugs...

" Shiro Shiro Shiro wasn't that awesome? Suddenly she just fell like nothing happened and then boom she flew up again and-"

" Oh and there was this millisecond where the tiger was about to close his mouth and he pulled his head out, wasn't that cool? And the ringmaster actually looked very grand and intimidating when he said-"

" Shiro, did you enjoy it? There was this time where the dolphin looked like it got stuck but it wasn't and the elephants were so good at balancing and-"

Here, I was wondering the many ways of shutting him up.

I could drag him into a corner and beat him.

I could raise him by the collar and try suffocating him.

I could say shut up.

I could run away.

I could kiss Orihime out of the blue for a momentary silence.

I could kiss him out of the blue and beg for everyone to give me a moment as I try to stop his airway.

I could stop walking and prance on him to scare him.

I could go to a nearby stall and buy something to shove into his mouth.

I could utter something insane like " I want to kill everyone".

I could pinch his ear.

I could bite him.

I could slap him.

I could kick dirt up his face.

I could headbutt him.

I could grab a metal rod and whack him with it.

I could go to a nearby stall and splash something to his face.

Hell, I can do anything.

" Kuroshiro-kun, what would you like?" Orihime waved her hand at me as we sat in the restaurant.

I checked my watch.

3 hours 29 seconds.

 _" Anything Ichigo eats..."_

I felt my heart race. Time is not our friend now.

" I will not drink alcoholic beverages." I heard Ishida announce.

 _" Orihime! Don't listen to that idiot! I want all the beers they have. I'll pay for everything."_

I'll drink my frustrations away. This is the humane way of neglecting everything.

I rested my head on Ichigo's shoulder.

Today is a disaster.

"Hey...Shiro?"

 _"Hmph?"_ I closed my eyes.

"I feel really weird today... It feels like someone is watching me..."

 _"And who is that?"_

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's a bad guy."

Great, just great.

More for me to worry.

 _"Don't drink."_ Best advice I could ever think of.

I'm not sure if Ichigo dies drunk, but it's better to take precautions.

"Whatever." Ichigo replied. No one is drinking but me anyway.

When the food came, I was wondering who could pay it. We have this rhino-boobage goddess that I'm sure eats a lot, a cold perfectionist, a Mexican man that should not be here in the first place, a man-woman woman, and Ichigo.

I popped the cap open, and began to drink. It doesn't taste like anything. I drank it anyway.

"Shiro, stop drinking already."

5 minutes into the feast for peasants, Ichigo shook me. _"Why?"_ I look back, a glare. I'm not drunk, so why can't I? I can drink all I want, I'm not a puppet.

He pointed towards my finished bottles and counted. "27"

"And with that bottle you're holding now, 28"

 _"And your point is?"_

He yanked the bottle from my hand.

"STOP IT."

 _"Why?"_

"It's been 5 minutes. Do you know how addicted you are?"

I felt my cheeks burning.

That's right, just 5 minutes.

I'm so desperate to get rid of Ichigo from the depths of my mind.

But what's wrong with it?

Humans do this too, right?

Drinking isn't making me drunk even a bit.

I still can't forget.

 _"Kiss me."_

This is the only way I can forget.

This is the only, stupid, childish, desperate, ultimately depressing way I can forget everything.

I leaned back on my chair.

Why am I so frustrated?

Why do I care so much?

There was a peck towards my right cheek.

I opened my eyes, towards Ichigo.

His face was red, his eyes were drowsy.

I looked at him, and the empty beer bottle beside him. He drank the remaining half of the beer.

And he's already drunk.

"Kuroshiro-kun, I know that Kurosaki-kun and you had some connection towards each other, and I'm happy to see it." The rest of them nodded at Orihime's statement.

"Shiro..." Ichigo landed on me, crying.

"Why am I crying?" He rubbed his face on my shirt.

Sin... can't hold it anymore.

Ichigo is starting to remember me.

At least, mentally. The other side of him, the side that was with me, is starting to remember the two days in the underworld.

He remembers.

Void remembers.

Or perhaps, it wasn't Sin's fault?

Perhaps Void pushed through the boundaries himself.

I pat Ichigo's head.

* * *

They decided it was time to leave, and I lied that I had to go to the convenience store.

No, I'm trying to hide myself from getting caught.

Its about time.

49 minutes 12 seconds.

Ichigo was meters away from me, wobbly walking back home. I catched up on him, hiding when needed.

"Hello there kind gentleman!" Ringmaster Ai jumped out of nowhere, grabbing Ichigo's arm. "We're doing this great stunt performance and we needed some volunteers, would you mind coming with us?" Without waiting for his answer, Ai pulled Ichigo into a truck.

Ichigo wasn't even hesitating... Too drunk to care.

I ran after the truck and grabbed on one of the door knobs.

There isn't anything I can do now.

I could only stare at Ichigo as he dies. He will die looking at me.

I bit my lip. Keep calm, everything's going as the book says it would, right?

There's nothing to worry about, I've seen so many tortures before.

This isn't new.

I could hear Ichigo inside, mumbling and grumbling as the truck drove on with lightning speed.

I rested my head on the metal door, the barricade between me and Ichigo.

He's in there, helpless.

"Let go! Nobody touches me!" He screamed from the inside of the metal container.

The truck had stopped by then.

I jumped out, hiding behind a wall of an abandoned house.

This is a classic... Death in an abandoned house...

"LET GO! SHIRO! SHIRO WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME! SHIRO!"

My eyes widened. Shiro? Who is this? Is Ichigo calling me as his brother, or as Darkness?

I poked my head out, looking at Ichigo being dragged mercilessly into the house as he screamed for my help. I bit my lip, silencing his voices. I caught up with them, making sure I kept my distance. Ironically, the room Ichigo was to be killed in had a window terribly nailed with boards, allowing me to peek at the procedure without being noticed.

"Now, now... What is your name? Kurosaki Ichigo, am I right? You'll help a lot of people today..."

"What are you doing? Let go! Mphh!-" Ichigo's mouth was sealed with duct tape. I could tell his eyes were watering. Afraid, Fear...

I looked away, my knuckles turning white. Its okay, breathe in, breathe out... breathe in, breathe out.

" Kurosaki Ichigo, did you know that some of your organs are really special? Like your heart, it can repair itself and reflect any damage, your heart can let someone live forever until natural death. How about your brain? Your brain is basically on another level we don't even understand. You're an alien, and what makes it wrong if I dissected an alien? It would just be for scientific purposes, just like Einstein's brain. People will study you, and I can earn money from it for having made the first step of human evolution."

Sosuke Aizen, leader of Black Market Organ Selling Organization, but is mostly known as Ringmaster Ai, the Ringmaster and founder of The Great Evolutionary Circus, the best circus in the world.

Two-faced idiot damned from birth to be in eternal hell.

"Don't you understand, Kurosaki Ichigo? You can help all of us humans become a being closer to god. We can become immortal, invincible. With the help of you, an alien, we can rule the galaxy and the universes beyond. Won't you help me, Kurosaki Ichigo? Do it for your family, your little sisters to become a being worthy of heaven's hand. Don't worry, you'll get something in return."

By now, Ichigo was binded to a metal table with chains. One of the people accompanying Aizen injected a bright purple liquid into Ichigo's forehead that shone in inky blackness.

Ichigo muffled in pain, crying.

I could clearly tell that man's face.

Kaname Tousen, a blind man that can use echolocation, the lion tamer.

"You can rest in peace, that's what I can give you." A sly grin appeared on the face of Aizen the two-faced.

Ichigo was struggling, muffling, crying, trying to scream and break away from Aizen. I wanted to do something, but the world knows I can't, for reasons unknown.

I knelt down on the grassy pavement, my fingers in the mess of my hair, pulling at it. Ichigo... stop screaming... you're freaking me out... just stop you idiot... don't you understand?... don't break my sanity along with yours...

"Now, now... Where will we go first? Do you want your brain... or your heart?"

I know what the drug that was injected into Ichigo.

Fibromyalgia.

The drug that amplifies pain.

Zolpidem.

Drug that forces consciousness occasionally, but is mostly a sleep aid.

Tonight, this drug is definitely keeping Ichigo conscious.

They tore the tape off him, which seemed illogical since Aizen wanted Ichigo to shut up. I guess they just wanted Ichigo's mouth to burn.

"Get away from me! Let me go!" Although a little red in the face due to the wonderful feeling of being drunk, Ichigo was trying to catch attention.

Idiot doesn't know that this abandoned house is surrounded by forests.

"Let go!"

Aizen decided to do the job himself. He was wearing his gloves with a Snap!, before landing his hand on Ichigo's face.

"Listen now, you are mine. So sit quietly, okay? It'll be over in a minute..." He picked a scalpel gracefully, ran it over Ichigo's shirt.

I swear, it wasn't just the shirt he was running his scalpel through.

An inch of cold metal ran down Ichigo's torso.

I can see Ichigo's mouth opening and the vocal cords in his neck emerging.

I can't hear him though, I prefer to block it away.

Aizen tore the shirt away and cleaned the wound with rubbing alcohol.

It would burn.

It will burn.

It burns.

Like the fires in Hell.

My heart began to slow down as I watched. It felt frozen, just like the rest of my body. I couldn't even feel my feet as I stand there.

Forceps, prying Ichigo's flesh open.

Aizen was fumbling about the rest of Ichigo's insides.

"There, this kidney seems extraterrestrial... perhaps we should take this one too? Look at this liver! It looks beneficially evolutionary! How about this? Your lungs are capable of filtering carbon dioxide into oxygen, wouldn't that be splendid?" He took his time, examining Ichigo's organs. Blood was flowing everywhere.

Ichigo looked on, shocked and looking beyond mortified, a little pale, a foot near the term: dead.

"Cut the chase, why don't we just take your heart and your brain first? After all, we need them alive and working." Aizen took another scalpel, but instead of cutting the heart out, he pushed the scalpel deep into Ichigo's lungs. Ichigo coughed out a modern art of blood on the walls.

"How about that? Does it hurt? Perhaps your tissues can regenerate? You're an alien, after all."

Ichigo looked on with hate, but he didn't even move a muscle.

"The next one will go... here!" Acting a little more childish, Aizen went through and sliced Ichigo's intestines into halves. Ichigo looked dead, but I know he isn't, the looks in his eyes are unbearably painful, but I know he's still there.

His face was anorexic-looking, his skin was slowly going white, there were bags under his eyes, his mouth was white.

"Can you take the pain, alien? Can you handle all of this? Come on, respawn. Regenerate before my eyes. After I'm done with you, I'll be sickly rich."

Ichigo hadn't scream. He was done with the pain, I guess. Hurt so much he turned numb.

I looked at my watch.

21 minutes.

I turned back to Ichigo.

Aizen had left him alone, bothering with other things. Perhaps the trade? Fresh delivery of a brain and a heart, limited stock and STD free, no additional charges, for scientific purpose. Aizen left him alone to bleed to death, no doubt. See if Ichigo can really regenerate and become immortal, somehow.

Ichigo was tilted to a 45 degree, letting all his blood and intestines bleed and tear out. His head hung low, and anyone would've known he was crying. "Shiro..."

I was the last thing he could ever think of.

I leaned against the wall.

I'll wait with him.

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." Aizen came into the room.

"Still alive,yes?" He smirked, holding another scalpel. "Now let's continue..."

In his hand there was a taser. Ichigo acknowledged its existence, then continued drooping his head.

"This is to make sure your organs are hyped enough to work again." He pressed the button and pressed it against Ichigo's lungs.

I took a deep breath and held it in.

"Now..."

2 minutes.

Someone walked into the room, a chainsaw in hand. "Ayeayeaye, what do we have here, Ai~? Another one of yer toys?" GinRin appeared.

Aizen took the chainsaw without replying.

Ichigo looked up.

"My, I believe there is no other way to terminate this bloodied flesh you call a body of yours elegantly, is there?" The chainsaw was set vrooming.

"End...me..." Ichigo mouthed out.

I punched my hands at the wall, my teeth gritting. Idiot. Idiot.

You're not supposed to say that, you idiot.

Why aren't you fighting?

Why aren't you grasping for hope?

That's right, hope is nothing.

Hope is but an illusion people choose to escape from reality.

Hope is a lie.

* * *

 **YOU SKIPPED MOST OF THE PARTS DIDN'T YOU? HMPHHHHHH. anyways, how did you like the story? I decided to go into detail mode so... you practically end up with that pile of muck up there. Shiro thinks a lot, and swears a lot too, so the idiot parts are basically a coverup for the swears he originally uses. Shiro is also very moodswingy~ so he does evwrything the way he sees fit, as a pessimist. Which is nag and do things that are unpredictable.**

 **I tried squishing everything into a chapter haha.**


	8. Deceit

Sorry for the wait! Here's a new chapter. Follow, favourite and review if you liked it. Do PM if you have any questions and concerns.

* * *

Chapter 8

Darkness's point of view

Immediately after that, I was teleported back into Sin's office.

 **"How did it go?"**

 _"Just fine."_ The last two hours were dreadful.

 **"I reckon he'll be in your room by now. Do remember that he will be questioned by Hell again. The trial will be in 5 days."**

 _"He won't."_

 **"Oh dear brother, don't be naive. He will."**

 _"I told you, he won't."_

There'll be a 5 days delay on the trial, because I had disrupted the balance. I mercilessly, selfishly decided to kidnap a young man, broke the balance between the Underworld and Heaven yet, I feel no shame. A deity like him is like a tiny speck of dust in the entire observable universe. It is a chance I am willing to risk.

The next 5 days of his life will be very restricted. I cannot allow Hell to so much look at him.

Sin looked at me, observing my current frozen state.

I spun around, bolted out the door and started running for Ichigo. He will not be questioned again, the suspicion will be too great for me to erase.

I won't let Hell question him.

I'll do something before the trial starts.

Something...

I blasted past my bedroom doors, to be greeted by a fort of pillows on the bed.

Inside the fort of pillows poked a few strands of orange hair. There came silence.

 _"Ichigo?"_

Silence. The reply was an expected silence.

I went over and sat at the side of the bed. _"How was it?"_ I tried to sound as sympathetic as possible.

There was expected silence.

There was the silence I knew would have happened.

There was unexpected silence.

There was the silence that I had never known would have happen.

I heaved a sigh. _"Rest for now."_ I got up, ready to leave. I didn't know what to say, communication was never my strong point.

"...Stay..." As if he couldn't disappear even more into the unnecessary fort of pillows, he tried to snuggle deeper in.

I jumped on the bed, destroying his defenseless fort. I stayed silent and waited.

"Shiro..." His body was curled up like a fetus, head tucked deep between his knees.

"Shiro!" He jumped on top of me, hitting my chest. It didn't hurt. He didn't have the energy.

"Why? Why didn't you do anything?! Why did I have to die like that?!"

No, I will not speak. My voice will frighten him more. My reason for remaining selfish will crumble him.

No, not now.

"Why am I so stupid? Why am I so dumb? Didn't even do anything to save myself! So defenseless! So stupid! Just looking at him torture me! Why do I exist? I am a shame!" He shouted incredibly loud, shaking my heart of void.

Shaken...

Yes, shaken...

The void shook with his crumbling voice.

I let a little chuckle escape, buried under his crying shrieks.

The world will soon then shake with mine.

I let him hit my lungs repeatedly, his fists limply poking at my shoulders, my chest, my abdomens...

Perhaps I would've been like him. Teary, angry, sad...

Perhaps just a little more brutal...

* * *

I remember everything. I woke up not knowing Shiro was Darkness. I woke up dumb, stupid, prepared yet unprepared for the day. I went to the stupid circus. I got killed in the worst way possible. Molded into a pile of junk and tossed away like a kid's wicked play doh experiment. I saw Shiro. I saw him crouching beside the tree, his eyes digging into the unlit room. I saw his white hair glisten when others didn't. I saw his every movement as he saw mine.

I still feel the thudding pain from his chainsaw. I still feel the scalpel blade slicing through my flesh. I let myself hit Shiro uncontrollably as I shout and cry.

" _You. Go get some rest. I have a few matters to settle. Do not dare to set a foot out of this room."_ When my voice died down, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from him.

He left the room. "Hey, Void. Down here!" I heard Wrath from beneath me. I looked down below the bed. He got up, dusting himself. "I have virtually no respect for people who don't clean under their beds. Anyway, I heard the conversation between you two." His face glowed with an evil aura. "Don't trust him, Void. I don't even trust him as a brother."

"Who are you to command me?" I mumbled, angry.

"As a fucking god, I'll tell you that. You better wake up from your beauty sleep, Void. He's better off dead." Wrath snapped at me before he left the room.

* * *

Darkness ran around in circles. What can he do to stop Hell? What should he do? He had no idea how to stop his father. He ran in circles and circles in his vast oblivion of a workroom.

Pause.

He stopped, glued to his tracks.

He smiled, the sides of his lips curled into a maniacal smirk.

" _Of course. Of course."_ He cried out into the void.

Darkness had a rare trump card, a deity. This deity could defeat even the strongest knights of Hell.

Of course.

" _Hell… Take a bow."_

" _And save your vows."_

* * *

"Death!" Wrath shouted at the screen.

Wrath and Death were at Sin's laboratory.

" _ **I see, dear brother. I see it."**_ The eldest, Death impatiently tapped his foot. They were monitoring the fourth to the throne. They were monitoring Darkness.

" **To be honest, brothers, we should respect his privacy. I doubt doing this will do any better."** Sin typed on the keyboards as he looked at the screens. He was doing a report on Darkness's behavior. He needed a documentary, but for what… Even Sin didn't want to know.

" _ **I understand. However, I see no wrong in invading his privacy after seeing that."**_ Death clenched his fists in anger.

His dear brother, the one he loved most now wanted to assassinate…

His father.

"Murder Father? That fucking nutjob should have just come to me so I could rid him of his misery."

There was a long pause in the equipment filled room.

" **He kidnapped a man."**

" _ **A man? I recall no man to be dead at that time. They were two girls that was sent to Heaven."**_

" **Exactly. He kidnapped the man, alive."**

Sin bit his lips as he continued on the report. Wrath and Death stared wide-eyed at Sin. "The missing one, Kurosaki Ichigo..."

" _ **That fool of a brother!"**_ Death shouted. As the eldest, Death always made sure everyone in the family followed the rules. Once a god breaks a rule, he must carry the burden of the reconstruction of balance in Heaven, Underworld and the Living. The reconstruction will sacrifice too many lives to count, and war between the Heaven and the Underworld would begin. There was only one time where such a disaster occurred.

And that one time, there was also a man called Kurosaki Ichigo.

" _ **We must do the inevitable. He will become the first and final sacrifice to end this blasphemy of a disaster."**_

" **Death."** Sin stopped typing. He spun his chair around to look at his Brother. " **Take a deep breath and rest, dear brother. I know that the deaths of the First War Against Heaven is catching up on you."** It was commonly known as the First War, but to the princes of the Underworld, it was the First War Against Heaven. In the Heavens, it was the First War Against Underworld.

" _ **I will not rest. We need to do everything to protect Father. Such a beast-"**_

Wrath finally spoke. "You all can go on about how it is all his fault, but you know deep down it's not."

" _ **That is true. But is it not his job to control the beast?"**_

" **Having to give him injections, dear brother, I can conclude that Darkness is better off with Amnesia."** Sin coughed before returning to type the report.

" _ **My brothers. He had killed Mother. I cannot let this happen again. We know that the beast is deeply tied into him. We must kill him in order to kill the beast. The beast is awakening, my brothers."**_ Death supported himself on a stack of books, searching for air. The guilt and regret from those who died was draining his energy. Wrath took a chair and ushered for him to sit.

"I suggest another 1 or 2 days for observation. Perhaps he was only saying it to calm himself down. And the boy, Kurosaki..." Wrath wiped Death's sweaty forehead.

" **We shall see by then."** Sin typed the final sentence before saving it. Sins continued to fill his computers.

" _ **The boy. We must alert the boy. He cannot fall deeper into Darkness's menacing lies."**_

"Give or take, I can conclude that the boy had already fallen for it."

" **What do you mean, Wrath?"** Sin walked towards Death and Wrath. " I have spoken with the boy. He had verbally defended Darkness and offended me." Sin laughed.

" **Is that not the vibe you give people? You often get offended."**

" _ **This is not the time for fun and laughter!"**_ Death harshly spoke. " _ **If the boy has fallen for Darkness, we will do everything it takes to correct the wrongs he heard."**_

"Yes, brother."

" **Certainly."**

* * *

 **How was it? Please favorite, follow and review. PM if you have any question and concerns**


	9. Disbelief

**I'm back for the first time in forever! well, I'll say that No Matter What They Say will be updated soon so you needn't worry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little long but it's the stepping stone to a climax *wink* *wink***

 **Any comments or a simple compliment, please review below. hope you guys like and favourite too!**

* * *

 **Ichigo's point of view**

I stare at the ceiling that was as still and as dark as night. I could no longer tell whether I'm safe or if I'm still caked under layers of chaos and anarchy. Sure, I slept but I would be better off staying awake. I had nightmares, but they last till the day and throughout the night. Because my nightmare...

It's a person... or more like...

It's something.

My eyes whirled at the surroundings and I felt as if I was falling.

Had Shiro decided to kill his father? To protect me? And if it was, then what did he do that out of? Out of love? Out of anger?

I breathed out cold still air. The room reflected my feelings somehow, and now it was freezing cold. Cold...

* * *

Darkness circled his empty dark workspace, chuckling to himself. His laughter filled the void, and the void laughed back at him. His plan was ever so simple yet ever so destructible. He would claim the throne to his father's land through Plan A or more likely, Plan Z.

His plan A would unfold before him gently. He required patience, and possibly all the luck his unlucky self-had in him. But it was fun, not to mention... for the blood of a king to spill onto his hands. He will wait for 5 days, after all- his father wouldn't like it if his son were to kill him 5 days before he was due to fade to ash.

Plan Z was the epitome of a thrill ride. He would start with Sin, then Wrath and finally Death. He would bury their flaming ashes under the flesh and bones of mortals. He would make it clear he was the sole and only presentable child of Hell. He would prove that Hell is vicious and deranged. He would prove to the people he was the true heir to a throne even his father wasn't suited to sit on. He would make it crystal clear.

His hands... there will be blood.

His smile... they were finally genuine.

His brain... it was finally free.

And he would rule the land he was supposed to rule.

The people will know of him, and they will remember it. They will remember what it was if they misinterpret him.

* * *

I breathed through my mouth for the infinite time. I lit a candle in his dim room so I could for once see well. I believed Shiro. I know that I do believe him. So why am I getting warnings after warnings saying I should have never trusted him? I dressed in the same old toga I wore since day 1. My hair was still as long as ever, and I run my fingers along it. I live in a castle as the exemplar of a prince that was insane. I work as his locked-up sex slave. I am denied any access to any other being outside this room. I know nothing out there. Did I choose this life? Do I have a say in anything after this thought? What have I become already?

I…

Who am I in this catastrophe? The hero or the victim?

The door creaked as I continued thinking. _"Void?"_ Shiro appeared out of the dark. He gave me a gentle smile and came to sit down beside me. He kissed my forehead affectionately… as if I wouldn't know. As if I was still as dumb as ever. I laced my fingers with his. He gave a small groan, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"… _I'm very well assured now that you're fine."_ I nodded in response. My throat felt dry and itchy, forbidding me to say anything. _"I need some freak on you, however."_ He pushed me down on the bed and tore the toga off again. He breathed on my skin and kissed it. "Shiro… I can't today." I tugged at his long strands of hair.

I can feel his dark intensive aura rolling like waves around me. _"Are you in any position… to deny this?"_

"No."

" _Very well."_ He looked at me and smirked. _"You sure can be feisty"_

As his waves wash over me in never ending emotional tides, I felt myself unveil and submit to his deeds. He pulled at my hair, he clawed my skin. He made his marks, he slapped me when he wanted to. I let him do what he wanted because it felt good to me. Because no one would ever think he was brainwashing. Because I was still dumb, and I would succumb to anything and everything he is. _"Void."_ He would groan. He would whisper my name to me. He would lick the insecurities away from me. That was how he did it.

That was why I still believe him.

Because he was the only one who saw me in such an unpleasant form, yet made me feel so perfect. I believe him because he made something so broken become something so flawless.

I am living a lie that I know of.

I'm fine with it…

Aren't I?

Our bodies melded together. He pinned me against the wall. He leaned in on me, I expected his kiss. But as he got closer, I saw his eyes. It was glowing bright yellow. I attempted to scream, but he got to me first. _"You can try, Void"_ and he knocked my head against the wall. There was a tinge of cold seeping into my hair. I knew it was my blood. But I allowed him to do what he wanted after I was gone.

* * *

I woke up to the familiar darkness, but there was a presence I never knew before.

Whatever it was, it was strong and comforting. I exhaled and closed my eyes. I didn't suppose I needed to know who or what it was, maybe it was better if I didn't know what it was. I felt a hand tug at me.

That was funny. I wasn't wearing anything.

My face flushed. It must have seen everything.

" _ **Please, I mean no harm. Come."**_ I looked over at the source of the sound, puzzled.

It must be… Death. I climbed rather reluctantly towards the man. My head was throbbing in pain, but it was no longer bleeding. I sat next to him and sighed. "Here to warn me about not trusting Darkness again?" I meant it as a joke, but concealed within the joke was still the bitter truth. _**"…"**_ He said nothing. He gave me a cold glare, but comforting still. He held my hand and walked me outside the room.

Afraid to get on Shiro's nerves, I remained on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry. I have orders." I bowed sincerely, respecting his poised irritated reaction. _**"I do too. Come."**_ There was a note of persuasion in his voice, and somehow I was persuaded to follow. Was this one of his powers?

He took me along some hallways, all while his posture was clean and his noble aura vibrating into me. He wasn't like Darkness, definitely. Darkness always slumped, he never looked interested. Death tapped his foot when we reached a dead end. A stone door appeared and moved away from us.

I saw clarity.

I saw a light.

I saw freedom in mind.

The garden was all red and green, each a flower from the species of roses. I sat at the marble gazebo with each their columns carved with the symbols of the seven deadly sins with Death, overlooking a land with single-storey buildings a dark murky grey, red soiled land for farming, and hills that go as far as the eyes could see.

I sighed in relief. There wasn't a time since I came here that I've seen so much light.

Death nodded. He turned towards me and looked me in the eye, his blue over black eyes stared right through me. He was looking at something behind me. I turned to look, and there was a man standing there. "My liege." He bowed before me and Death.

I looked for Death behind me. He wasn't there.

"Greetings, Prince." I didn't know what I was doing, but the unwary feeling exploded. Death brought me here to be captured, I should never have trusted him. I punched his subordinate square on the jaw, I felt as if I could tear his flesh. My world is confusing enough as it is, I don't need them to confuse me even more.

I won't be taken away.

He got up after my punch, his eyes closed and his cheek was red from the small cut that left him bleeding. He fixed his jaw. I sent him an uppercut to his jaw again. I want him defeated, unable to get up.

He let me do it. He let me hit him as much as I want however painful it seemed to be.

He handed me a scroll after he surrendered from my kicks and throws and bashes.

I took it, he left. I lean against the gazebo railings as I read through it.

"Dear Void, the exemplar of my dear brother Darkness. I, on behalf of Wrath and Sin, would like you to reconsider something that is if not urgent but crucial indeed. You must understand, dear Void. We want you to end the life of Darkness."

I gripped the scroll hard, I wanted to throw it away, but I kept on reading.

"Please refrain from getting agitated. We understand your position and your way of thinking. We must make it clear to you, however, that our brother's intentions are not what you have made yourself believe it to be. He killed our Mother. Within him, there is another person, a twin you can say it. He has no name, he does not live in our eyes but I and we have seen how he has acted when he takes over Darkness. He is deadly, he is not what you want to meet your whole life, and even I can say so for my case. I wish that Darkness was never birthed to be with such a creature, but fate is fate and it is unchangeable in the books."

"He took a scalpel and threw it to her brain and it buries deep within her skull. Imagine that, a new-born prince to have killed his birthing mother as he was held in the arms of a handmaiden."

"I wish to rid Darkness of this curse, and the only way to do this is to kill him as he and the other are inseparable. It is heart-breaking, yes, but I cannot allow my brother to suffer like this. Sin has been giving him amnesia-inducing drugs to keep him from knowing about his other side. Wrath and I were keeping the secrets from Hell. It is too much a burden to keep things as it is, for Darkness now wants to murder father to keep you safe. It is the same a bad thing to neglect your safety in this palace, but my brother is infinitely more important. If his other side takes him over, it will mean the extinction upon existence itself."

I scrunched the scroll.

"Please, Void. His unconsciousness is getting active by the second. I doubt not that it will awaken soon. We love him. He is precious, our cherished brother. But this side of him, this side that not even Hell himself can protect us from, no matter shall we be the victims who die alongside, he must be… exterminated."

"As a sacrifice. For the justice, we have learnt to respect and admire."

His words coat his intentions like honey and syrup. I can't bear it. I don't have a sweet tooth that he can fool around with.

Darkness wanting to kill his father? That I know. But I will not kill him, I will never do that. He has stood with me at times I fall, he has seen all that should not be seen.

I trust him.

I will trust his decisions too.

* * *

 **well wasn't that cool? xD you can unleash your anger in the review section below too. PM if you have questions.**


End file.
